Mistakes lead to 'Viktuuries'
by VulpesVulpes713
Summary: Post ring swap (engagement, lets call it what it is), Yuuri accidentally gets into the wrong bed. Fluff ensues.


Yuuri hadn't realized he was as tired as he was until his head hit the pillow. The whole evening, after he and Viktor had exchanged rings, had gone by in a blur, and Yuuri's head was still spinning thinking back to it.

 _Viktor._

Yuuri could feel his face heat up at the thought of his coach. No, companion. No… _fiancé._

He squealed and buried his face in his pillow. It was all so surreal! Viktor had told Yuuri he would be back at the hotel a little later, and the two had hugged goodnight before departing. Yuuri was a bit upset at the time that Viktor hadn't come back with him, but was grateful now that he was alone and able to process the events that had transpired. How had any of this happened?!

Yuuri turned over and regarded the shiny gold ring that adorned his finger, almost like a crown. He hadn't been expecting Viktor to give him one in return. Though, he hadn't expected a lot in return from his idol, but was continuously being surprised nonetheless. He smiled to himself. Viktor was his. And he was Viktor's. And now the world would know.

 _Oh crap…now the world would know!_

Yuuri felt a surge of panic at the thought. What would the press think about the rings? What would his parents?!

His fellow skaters had all congratulated him after Viktor had dropped the engagement bomb on them (Yuuri was just as shocked), and had been supportive right up until the catch. That Yuuri would win gold. That was a lot of pressure, and Yuuri knew that his old self would self-combust and suffer an anxiety attack, but with Viktor in his life, Yuuri had grown better at controlling his nerves. Still though, tomorrow was going to be stressful.

Speaking of which, it was late, and Yuuri was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

He removed his glasses and fell asleep with his jeweled hand next to his face, so that the ring would the last thing he saw before drifting off into a long restful sleep.

Unfortunately his bladder had other plans. Yuuri wasn't sure what time it was when he woke again, his body informing him of its needs. His eyes were crusty with sleep so he didn't bother with his glasses as he got up to use the bathroom. The light inside was bright. Too bright. And as Yuuri re-entered the room he was in total darkness, his eyes not used to the dim light after being exposed to the harsh fluorescence of the bathroom. Somehow he managed to locate his bed and crawl in, the sheets feeling colder than when he had left, but his mind was too heavy with sleep to think much of it. He was out before his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Viktor had returned shortly after Yuuri had fallen asleep the first time. He had made sure his movements were quiet as he got ready for bed, mildly disappointed that Yuuri was already sleeping. But that was his own fault. He had had to arrange a few things for the following day and wanted Yuuri to get a full nights rest before his competition. Viktor got into his bed on the side facing Yuuri, who had his face turned towards him, his ringed finger in full sight. Viktor smiled to himself, and sleep took him.

He had been dreaming of poodles and gold medals when he felt something hit into his side.

Viktor didn't think much of it, his brain confusing his dreams with reality, and figured it was just Makkachin. And then he heard the groan. His brain jerked to attention as he realized his dog was back in Japan, and he lifted his head slightly to see what was nudged up against him. A swatch of messy black hair was tucked up under Viktor's arm. Yuuri had crawled into bed with him!

Viktor could feel his heartbeat quicken as he watched, mesmerized, as Yuuri draped an arm across Viktor's bare chest. Viktor shifted slightly to see if Yuuri was awake, but the boy was out cold. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, his features relaxed and his hair scattered across his forehead. Viktor wasn't sure if he could handle how adorable this was. If only he had his phone. He wanted to start documenting all the things Yuuri did, since he had such a terrible memory. Viktor thought back to the banquet the previous year, and how Yuuri had just recently discovered his antics that night. How could someone so precious also be so devious and seducing and _eros._ It was a mystery to Viktor, but he didn't care. Yuuri was a wonder, and he was _his_ wonder. Finally.

Viktor watched as Yuuri inhaled deeply, his body settling into a deeper sleep, and then, as if the universe knew how weak Viktor was for this boy, Yuuri let out the smallest sigh. Just a faint hum. But Viktor had heard it, and his heart felt like melting. Oh god was he in deep. But he didn't care. He loved this boy, and he was going to show the world that tomorrow. Viktor smiled to himself as he moved to position his arms more comfortably around Yuuri. He couldn't wait for the final. He couldn't wait to watch Yuuri skate like only he can. And he couldn't wait to watch him win gold. But wait he must, and in the meantime he would close his eyes and resume his sleep, his dreams of a future with the boy in his arms almost within reach.

Yuuri couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. Usually he tossed and turned before a competition, but he had slept like a log. His mind slowly woke up, but his eyes remained closed, hoping to resume the wonderful rest. His mattress was so warm, and it felt like his head was slowly bobbing up and down, gently rocking him back to sleep. The sheets felt like satin, and he rubbed his hands up and down them, savouring the texture.

But wait a second.

Why was the bed curving so much? And what was this hard thing beneath his hands?

Yuuri's eyes snapped open and his head shot up. Somehow Viktor was beneath him, Yurri's hand clasping his chin. He jolted backwards, feeling his face heat up as he realized what he had done.

"How was your sleep?" Viktor was smiling up at him coyly.

Yuuri shoved his face in his hands, too embarrassed to look at him.

"I-I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh-I didn't mean to-" he felt the bed move as Viktor took his hands away from his face, and Yuuri forced himself to look up into those ocean blue eyes that he admired so much.

Viktor was looking at him so tenderly Yuuri momentarily forgot where he was, and what Viktor said next made his face burn, and his heart race.

"Because mine was the best sleep of my life." Yuuri could see that he meant it as he watched a slight blush break out across Viktor's face. Yuuri grinned up at him, embarrassment having fled and been replaced by something much, _much_ better. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, but it minus well have been hours. Viktor still had his hands entangled with Yuuri's when he finally broke the silence.

"You're really cute when you sleep." Yuuri could feel his blush return at Viktor's words. He grinned mischievously.

"Just when I sleep?" Yuuri watched as Viktor's eyes widened in shock at the flirty reply. It wasn't often the great Viktor Nikiforov was surprised, and Yuuri prided himself in his ability to do it so frequently.

Viktor recovered and retorted by pulling Yuuri into a tight embrace.

"No, you're cute all the time. Cute and perfect and _mine._ " His voice was muffled against Yurri's neck, and Yuuri was glad his face couldn't be seen, because it was glowing red. He wanted to stay like that forever, but his heart jumped into his throat as he saw the clock on the bedside table.

"Viktor! We have to go! Look at the time!" Viktor pulled away and regarded the clock. He swore in Russian as he jumped out of bed, Yuuri following behind him.

The moment was over, but Yuuri would never forget it. He would use it as fuel for his upcoming routine. Viktor was his _eros._ And he was Viktor's. And he would win them both gold.


End file.
